Promises Are Made to be Broken
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: "I love you , Adam, more than anything; but at the same time I hate you." I hate you so much it hurts." "I don't wanna hate you Adam, I just hate what you've become." Edge/OC


Disclaimer: I only own Abby

"_So you're gonna be home in time for dinner tonight right, Adam?"_

"_Yes dear, I'll be home, I promise." _

_

* * *

_

_2 AM_

She knew it would happen. She knew he wouldn't be home. He never was, at least not when he promised. His dinner sat on the dinning room table, cold and untouched. She stood up from the empty table and put her plate in the sink. She glanced back over to the table wondering whether she should put his dinner in the microwave. She decided she would start to clean the kitchen. The pale pink walls around her were the only things that knew how she really felt.

"I can't do this anymore," she said. 'I can't keep living on his broken promises."

She walked into their living room and sat down in his oversized black recliner. She thought back to all the promises he had made and all the promises he'd broken.

_He'd promised he'd stop drinking, yeah right._

_He'd promised he'd never cheat; well there was Amy, Vickie, Mickie, Sarah, Lauren, and Lisa, just to name a few._

_He'd promised he'd never hurt her, well what does he do when he's drunk?_

Those were just a few of the many promises he'd never kept. It made her think of and old lyric from a song she'd heard once.

**Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well.**

That was Adam. He knew he could hurt her and he knew exactly how to do it. She was a little plaything for him. She hated him but at the same time, she couldn't let him go. Every night she said the same thing. "I'm out of here," she'd say. Then all he had to do was smile and her anger melted away. She knew that was her fate; another softhearted meltdown in the arms of a man she barely knew anymore. She could see the headlights on his car as he pulled up into their driveway. She was ready for the excuses. She knew they were coming.

"Baby, I am so sorry." he said as he ran through the door.

"What is it this time Adam?" she said standing there with one hand on her hip.

"Meet and greets ran a little long that's all." he said.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" she laughed. "One hour I can see but, let's see…three hours?" "There's no way Adam."

"I swear Abby, that's what happened." "I prom-"

"Don't say I promise Adam, every time you do this is what happens." she screamed cutting him off. "I can't take this anymore; I can't live on broken promises Adam." "Tonight you have to make a choice, either learn to keep your promises; or learn to live without me, it's your choice."

"But Abby I, I love you; you know that." Adam said. He was in shock from Abby's ultimatum. He walked closer to her and took her hands in his. "I love you more than anything in this world Abigail." "I don't wanna lose you baby." he told her.

"I hear what you're saying, Adam, but I can't believe it." she said. "Your past track record won't let me."

"What do I have to do?" "Just tell me, tell me how I can keep you here." he begged her.

"Do you even understand what a promise is anymore, Adam?" she asked. "I used to think that you were different." "I used to think that the man I married was nothing like the evil human being he portrayed on television." For the first time that night she let him see the tears she had been holding back. "I understand now." she said. "There is no difference, no change." "I might as well be Vickie to you." "The Adam Copeland that I know, the man that I fell in love with; he was sweet, sensitive, loving, the greatest person you would ever meet." she said. "That man is gone, has been for months now." "I'm left with this evil, abusive, remorseless, vindictive, cold hearted monster." "I'm left with Edge." She looked at him as the tears faded away. They turned to a cold, pained stare. A look of hatred filled her hazel eyes. "You know, _Edge, _there used to be a time when I hated to see you leave." "Now, I can't wait, I _want_ you to go." she said.

"Abby, what are you saying, I don't understand." Adam asked her.

"I love you , Adam, more than anything; but at the same time I hate you." I hate you so much it hurts." "I don't wanna hate you Adam, I just hate what you've become." "I don't know you anymore." she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: What will Adam do to keep his relationship alive? Review and leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
